Wireless communication systems are constantly evolving and many applications can be built based on them. Systems may be designed using different technologies, such as radio frequency, infrared, etc. and different formats, such as, analog, digital, etc.
There are many types of traffic control systems. One typical element used in these systems is the traffic light. The traffic light may have many different configurations. In general, a traffic signal is a road signal for directing vehicular traffic by means of colored lights, typically red for stop, green for go, and yellow for proceed with caution. Of course, such devices only provide for safe traffic control when drivers obey these signals. Some drivers may not obey these signals, not because they do it deliberately, but because often they become distracted, for example. In other cases, certain roadway configurations make it difficult for drivers to clearly see the traffic lights.
Some roads are curved near intersections with other roads. This makes it difficult for a driver to see a traffic signal at the intersection until the driver is almost upon the intersection, even though a roadside “signal ahead” sign could warn some drivers, but it is not practical during the night, especially if the driver is new to the area. It is also common for some drivers to make phone calls or do something else while driving, which often results a driver missing or overlooking a traffic signal. The above-mentioned situations are major contributors to intersections of roads that are known to have significant fatal traffic accidents.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved traffic control system.